


Another Dumb Adventure

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Bananas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	Another Dumb Adventure

One day Dry Bowser and Toadette were just walking about minding their own business when suddenly the duo spotted a banana hoard.

"What's this doing here?" Dry Bowser commented in confusion as he tilted his head to the right.

Toadette's stomach growled as she rubbed her growling gut with both of her hands. "I dunno, but I want it in my tummy... I'm hungry!"

"Oh it's always food with you, isn't it?" Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he brushed back his red hair. "Personally I think we should just leave these bananas here so-"

Toadette ignored her bony boyfriend as she began munching on the bananas at a quick pace, chucking the yellow peels back at the skeletal reptile as she didn't care. Dry Bowser sighed as he decided to pull out a map to check where they were, knowing that no good would come out of this.

And as it turned out, it was true.


End file.
